tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Steinbeck
Martha Steinbeck is a ghoul recently arrived to Tokyo from parts unknown. Appearance Martha is instantly distinguishable from the average passerby in Japan simply by virtue of her Caucasian ancestry. She is a petite woman that looks a fair bit younger than her actual age, something that she occasionally indulges in a bit of vanity over. Her hair is kept short and in a loose bob type of hairstyle. She has delicate facial features with large, light-brown eyes, a small nose, and full lips. As part of protecting her identity, she frequently wears contact lenses that color her eyes a sedate hue of sky-blue. When she dresses, she likes to skirt the edge of formal attire, enjoying sweaters, skirts, and nice jackets. Without exception, however, she aims to wear clothes that are not too vibrant or easily noticed. She is distinctly lacking in muscle mass but doesn’t let that bother her. Personality The positive trait that one would be most likely to associate with Martha is dedication. When she has a goal in mind or something she wants, she will pursue it doggedly with everything she has. Unfortunately, this also means she can be stubborn and difficult to dissuade on the infrequent occasions she has a bad idea. She prides herself on keeping a cool head, but the truth is often rather far from how she presents herself. Basically, she just does an excellent job of suppressing a fiery disposition in line with her dedicated nature. Speaking of pride, a natural consequence of her intelligence and skill is confidence bordering on near-arrogance in her ability to outthink others. Outwitting a host of capable pursuers out for blood has done little to dampen her ego. In general, she prefers to be quiet and withdrawn, seeing little reason to pursue any sort of connection with others, particularly after being on the move for so long. Despite this, she loves her family very much, as unconventional as their relationship may be, and losing contact with them has been the single greatest blow she has ever been dealt. History TBD Powers and Abilities High intelligence: Martha is extremely intelligent, just short of being a genius. Incredibly skilled hacker: Her profession and main source of fame and notoriety. Combat: : Strengths: She has an exceptional degree of kagune control and precision, aided by its relatively versatile design. : Weaknesses: Everything else is below average to abysmal including speed, stamina, strength, and durability. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Martha’s kagune is a set of 4 metallic blueish-gray plate-like wings, similar in appearance to the wings of the Pokemon Flygon (reference). Yellow lines and dots pattern the surface like computer circuitry. Each wing is about 2m in length and about half as wide. Strengths: The kagune is able to twist and fold itself, much like a piece of paper or a streamer would, into shapes suitable for her purposes. Weaknesses: It trades this flexibility for the loss of some of a Koukaku’s typical durability. While she can shape it to mitigate damage somewhat, ultimately her kagune is much more prone to being damaged or broken than others of her Rc type. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia